We Ain't Ashes
by Axelrocks
Summary: After the events of Grady, Carol goes to Daryl, once again after the loss of another young, blonde girl.


**This was just something I wrote awhile ago and decided to post it, now. For some reason, I wanted to write a slightly different spin on the scene in season 2 where Carol goes to Daryl after they find Sophia in the barn. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I apologize if there is a story out there with this same name. I suck at titles and this was the best I could come up with at the moment. I may change it at a latter date.**

* * *

><p>"All I had to do was keep on eye on her. Is that what you're here to tell me?" Daryl growled at Carol from his spot away from the rest of the group and the fire they had built for the night. Even from where the two were, they could hear Maggie's heartbreaking sobs as she leaned against Glenn for support. No one spoke. Abraham was off to the side with Rosita, who was tending to an in-and-out of consciousness Eugene. Rick sat by Carl, who held Judith, and kept a firm arm around his son. The man had seen first hand how fast things could turn for the worst, and now, was keeping closer to his family.<p>

"What?" Carol sounded surprised, and hurt by his tone. "No. Of course not. Daryl, lis-"

Daryl got to his feet and finally faced her. "When are you going to realize I ain't worth shit?" He yelled, causing heads to swivel in their direction. Daryl noticed that they now had an audience, and without another word, shouldered his crossbow and stomped off into the woods. Carol followed close behind, albeit much slower, due to the numerous injuries she still had.

"Daryl, wait!" She called, hoping he wouldn't go too far.

"Get back to camp." Was his growled reply. "Don't want to talk to you, right now."

Carol stopped in her tracks. Anger surged through her, and forgetting her own injuries, she ran after the grieving man and stopped him with a sharp tug on his shirt. Daryl whipped around, eyes wild and red-rimmed with tears. His eyes mirrored everyone's back at the camp, and her's, as well.

"What do you _want_ for me, Carol? Didn't back there at the hospital prove it to you? That's _two_ little girl's I searched for, only to arrive too late." There was no anger on his face, anymore. Shame had replaced it.

"And both times weren't your fault." Daryl turned from her, but Carol quickly stepped back into his focus. "I've told you this, Daryl. Things just happened that get out of our control. Beth...she died doing something she thought she had to do. It was no one's fault at the outcome of that." Tears threatened to spill over, again.

"If only I had looked harder..." His voice was soft. "You would have had your little girl back and Maggie, her sister. I failed Maggie, Carol. I failed _you._"

"No." Carol cupped his cheeks. "You could never fail me, Daryl. You've saved me so many times, and I am so grateful for that. You saved me back at that car. I was so ready to leave, to leave you and the rest of my family, but you pulled me back. It was _you_, Daryl."

"I couldn't stand the thought of you leavin'. I saw you by that car, and my heart just sank. I had _just_ gotten you back." Daryl's shoulders lost their tension, and he slumped forward until his forehead was resting on Carols'. "I know somethin' happened while you were out there with Tyreese, somethin' you want to forget. I understand you don't want to talk about it, but after what happened this mornin', I don't want all of this to build up for you. You're strong, Carol. _So_ strong. But everyone has their breakin' point."

"Oh, Daryl. I...want to tell you. I do. But I think it'll be best if I waited a few more days. We both need to process everything that's happened today. We need to grieve for Beth, properly. Then, afterwards, if you still want to know...I'll tell you."

Daryl cupped her cheek and swiped away a tear that had escaped. "All right. I understand." He kissed her other cheek, not caring that this was the first time he had initiated a kiss on Carol. "And remember what I told you, earlier."

"We ain't ashes."

Good." Still cupping her cheeks, Daryl pressed forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "Cuz I can't lose you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you all think?<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
